The art is replete with yarns which when made into a fabric by weaving, knitting or the like produce an aesthetically pleasing difference in comparison with the product of linearly-uniform yarns.
The novelty-effecting difference stems from some form of linear variation in one or more properties. These include color (or dyeability), or texture or a combination of the two.
Texture variations have been produced by a multitude of means. For example, many forms of core and effect yarns are known. In these a backbone yarn is wrapped periodically by another yarn which by its bulk or entanglement or some other difference produces a discernible effect. Another broad class of novelty yarns is made by periodic variations in twist, usually false twist. Still another group is made by entanglement, interlacing, or bulking by means of fluid jet processing. It is this latter form with which the present invention is particularly related.
It should be noted here that interlacing is defined in U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,995, Bunting and Nelson.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,542, Buzano et al. disclose a spun-like yarn with interlaced threads having alternately open, relatively bulky zones and closed, relatively-compact zones. In the closed zones the fibers are interlaced and not bonded. The open zones have free strands more or less perpendicular to the bundle.
London Jr. et al., in U.S. patent Re. 31,808, teach a core and effect yarn processed by a jet showing a periodically varied pronounced difference in linear density (that is to say denier which is the weight in grams of 9000 meters). The variation preferably is pseudo-random. The jet is supplied with fluid alternately at spaced apart ports within the jet body located so that one port produces a loop in the effect yarn and the other port produces a spiraling motion. Separate valves are actuated by a numerical controller.
In U.S. patent Re. 31,376, Sheehan et al., there is disclosed a continuous yarn structure comprising periodically repeating lengths of high bulk, unentangled filaments alternating with lengths of compacted, entangled filaments.
Those familiar with the art will recognize that the above mentioned patents are but a few of the many teaching novelty yarn structures and associated methods and apparatus.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide a new and useful novelty yarn, process and apparatus.
It is a particular object to provide such a yarn which has linear variations in texture and bulk but which is characterized by substantially uniform linear denier.
It is still a further object to provide such a yarn comprising at least two supply yarns of at least two colors and having alternating lengths; in which, in the first length, the colors are visually distinguished as a heather blend and in which, in the second length, the integrity of the colors is preserved and in which the extent of the second length bears a selected relationship to internal features of the first length.
And yet a further object is to provide a combined yarn of a pleasing aesthetic appearance when made up into a fabric.